


Rot in Hell

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [495]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You got greedy and all it accomplished was your death.  Rot in hell, old friend."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 November 2016  
> Word Count: 182  
> Prompt: years  
> Summary: "You got greedy and all it accomplished was your death. Rot in hell, old friend."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set a few weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: You know what? This was just pure fun to write. I could picture it in my head: the ostentatious headstone, the look on Ann's face, the sound of her voice. And the smug smirk at the last two lines.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Ann walks up to the ornate headstone, rolling her eyes at the way it looks. She knows this was all his idea, and that Margot simply went along with it to keep the peace. The dates under his name remind her of her own mortality, as well as that of her daughters, but she forces herself to ignore that for the time being.

"Who knew you'd go first?" she asks softly, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "Despite our friendship, you and I fought for control from day one, didn't we? You always did feel threatened by me, whether you'd admit it or not. And now, you lie rotting in the ground while I am one of the closest of Damien's confidantes. Not that it was ever a real contest, of course, but I won. And I hope you know that, wherever you are. I told you that I knew him better and could take care of him, but you wanted too much power. You got greedy and all it accomplished was your death. Rot in hell, old friend."


End file.
